


Switched

by briedoesnotcare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briedoesnotcare/pseuds/briedoesnotcare
Summary: When Kara comes into contact with an alien, her powers disappear. Suddenly, Lena needs to urgently meet with her about some newfound powers. Kryptonian powers.





	1. The Beginning of An End

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction! Ever! Hope you enjoy!

Did aliens usually have those types of powers? Kara didn’t know… after fighting the villain of the day and coming into contact with their hand, she felt like she was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. Kara felt weaker than she had before… the more she swelled on the past, the farther her Krypton memories ventured to the back of her mind. That one little touch on the shoulder… and she was no longer Supergirl. She was just… Girl.

Kara Danvers, a now normal reporter and resident of National City, spun through the spinning glass door with ease. A normal Tuesday, visiting her girlfriend Lena Luthor. Kara fixed her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her right pointer finger. After visiting the front desk and receiving a pass, Kara’s guest badge was now clipped onto her tan overcoat she received from her sister Alex, last Christmas. Kara pressed the up button on the elevator pad, as a green arrow (get it?) light appeared from the right elevator. 

Stepping in and pressing the button for the top floor, then holding the door for Nia Nal, reporter-in-training. Kara laughed lightly as Nia ran into the elevator, holding the handle of her purse over her right shoulder. Nia was breathing heavily, having just ran all the way across the lobby so she wouldn’t miss the elevator.

“Woo… James sent me here to check in with Lena- since, you know, I’m writing an article on her technology breakthrough with her Virtual Reality- wait, are you writing the article? Dang it, I knew James was going to back out of me writing a technology piece,” Nia frowned, her talking still as fast paced as it always was. Her dark brown hair was beautiful, even if it was messily done. Kara and Nia wore similar dress cuts, both dresses short sleeved and a frilly skirt that wasn’t extremely tight around their thighs. Kara, however, wore a dark blue dress, and Nia wore a maroon colored dress.

“Oh… No no no, I’m just here to Lena… you know, cause she’s my girlfriend,” Kara smiled at Nia again, shaking her head and using her hand to reassure Nia she wasn’t writing an article. Although, it was a bit misleading, since she was holding her work binder and bag.

Nia sighed happily and took a deep breath, speaking again, “Oh thank god. I was nervous that he put his best writer on this article too and that I wasn’t going to get the chance to write another article.”

Kara shook her head again, as the elevator came to a quick stop, the doors opening at the highest floor of the L Corp building. It was full of marble desks and columns. Lena had always shown an interest in architecture, Kara remembered. Kara and Nia approached the desk of an assistant. This assistant didn’t look too evil… just the dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a calming face, an older woman. Kara almost saw her mother in this new assistant, “Hi, I’m K-“ Kara was almost immediately cut off by the woman.

“Kara Danvers and Nia Nal! Go ahead in. Lena has told me so much about you both. It would be almost impossible to not know who you two were,” The woman motioned to the closed door, which was rare for Lena… especially if she knew Kara was coming.

Kara nodded and thanked the woman, making her way over to Lena’s door. Nia trailed behind, pulling out a pen and small notebook from her bag. Kara knocked on the door, turning the metal handle slowly…

Just to see the normal office room. Lena’s trash can was full of crumpled up paper… and for that matter, the whole room was filled with the same crumpled up papers. Lena picked her hand up and stretched her arms out, a small snap! coming from the pen. It was broken… but how? The ink fell out all over Lena’s desk, as she stood up and walked towards Kara and Nia. Lena smiled brightly at the sight of her best friends. She shut the door behind them, then walked back to her desk. “Come in, both of you,” Her voice sounded croaky and tired. Was she upset? Was she broken? I mean, it had only been a few weeks since Kara and Lena made up.

“Lena, are you okay? Do you need anything?” Kara questioned her, rushing to Lena’s side to aide her. Lena nodded and put her head in her hands, a small whimper coming from behind her hands. She was able to get a couple of words out, even if they were buried inside her hands, “Nia, could you give us a moment alone?” Nia nodded and was dismissed, walking out of the office and shutting the door carefully, but noisily.

“What’s wrong, Lena?” Kara frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, tucking Lena’s strands of loose, curly hair behind her ear. Kara’s touch was gentle and loving, just as she had always been.

“I… I need to show you something,” Lena spoke, looking down at Kara, who was kneeling on the floor. Lena removed her hands from her face, standing up carefully. She grabbed Kara’s hand and left the office, walking up to the roof of the building… Kara was scared. Nervous. Anxious. She hadn’t been afraid before. She had had powers. Kryptonian powers… but they were gone. Faded. Distant. Broken.

Lena still held Kara’s hand, as Lena grabbed onto her, wrapping her arm around Kara’s hip. Her other arm went up into the air, her clenched fist pointing up at the sky. Lena didn’t yell, but she directed Kara… Kara found it kind of hot, but knew she shouldn’t say anything. “Grab onto me. Wrap your arms around me.” 

Kara was confused, but did as Lena said. She grabbed onto her, almost clawing into her. Lena felt nothing… she didn’t even react. Then Kara felt something. Lena jumped up into the air, without even being weighed down. They raced into the air, Lena’s arm still going through the air, the wind rushing towards them. It blew both of their hair back, but they were both used to it. They were flying. High in the sky. Kara’s jaw dropped… was this where her powers went? Lena wasn’t from Krypton. She never injected herself with some sort of metahuman powers… she wasn’t involved in any explosions. This was confusing. Very confusing. Kara held onto Lena, as she flew around the city, almost hidden from plain sight. Another lap around the city was fun, as Lena began to lower herself to the ground, not dropping Kara. She let go and both of them landed on the ground like professionals.

“You- you have powers?” Kara questioned Lena, her voice quaking. She tried to sound as brave as she could, but her voice didn’t work… not the way it should have. Kara never got scared. Except when Lena was in danger… oh, was Lena in some danger. She was the new Supergirl. Lena barely even knew how to handle her powers. Kara could teach her. Unless this was all some sort of joke. J’onn better not be playing a prank on Kara… she would go nuts.

“I didn’t know who to tell- you’re my best friend… you have powers-“ Lena rushed through her sentence, also sounding extremely scared… two girlfriends, both scared of each other’s new lives.

“I had… I came into contact with this alien and… my Krypton powers faded… quickly. I guess, somehow, you received them. This… doesn’t make sense. You’ll slowly come across my other powers. But I don’t have my powers… Please let me train you… this city needs a protector. And you’re the exact protector they need,” Kara tried to calm her girlfriend down, who sounded, and even looked worried. More worried than ever before. Except when her psychotic brother came back. That was frightening.

“Thank you, Kara. Thank you,” Lena held Kara’s face gently, and placed a small peck on Kara’s lips… they were soft and lovely, just as Lena recalled from their last kiss. “Until we can figure out a way for you to get your powers back, and we will, trust me, I will take your mantle of Supergirl. I swear I’ll protect the city with my life,” Lena’s Irish accent sounded adorable… that was all Kara needed to hear. That was the first of many promises they would eventually make to each other.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters talk about their adventures and Nia interviews Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! Lots of play rehearsal! Enjoy how bad it is!

Love. That’s why. Lena and Kara had been in love but they had been too afraid to say anything to each other until three weeks ago. From what Kara knew, the first time she kissed Lena, there was a connection. Their first kiss was the day that Kara came into contact with that alien… but suddenly Kara went back to the DEO, remembering the name of the villain. Her name was Lovely.

“No information on a villain named… Lovely? There’s no known type of alien that can switch powers from one person to another without contact,” Alex stated, using her hands to explain, while talking to Kara, who wore her normal day clothing.

Kara pondered for a second, before taking a deep breath and shaking her head, then saying, “Lovely just… placed her hand on my shoulder and-“ Kara paused, before gasping and putting her hand over her mouth.

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm, carefully inspecting if she was okay. Her breathing was perfectly fine, Alex had checked, as usual. Kara spoke again, this time with more confidence and less curiosity, “Lovely… Love. She also said something while we were fighting… ‘Even soulmates need to share.’ She must mean that… Lena and I-“ Kara took a deep breath, but Alex cut her off extremely quickly, solving Kara’s question for herself.

“You are soulmates…? I thought that was just a myth. I’ve been able to see in color my whole life,” Alex remarked, a small grin appearing from her lips. She had grown out her hair again, slight beach waves dropping down to her shoulders.

“The color part is a myth… but if you date your soulmate, or fall in love, or even just meet them, I guess your relationship is tested… Lovely almost reminded me of an elf who worked for some Valentine’s Day Santa Claus. And that’s probably what she is. She tests soulmates,” Kara rambled on and on, before pausing and just sitting there, thinking to herself.

“...Okay then. So, if it’s a test, if you pass it and you are able to ‘share’,” Alex used air quotes for the word share, still in disbelief, “You get your powers back.”

Kara nodded, before smiling and looking confident, a promising look on her face. She pushed up the rim of her glasses again, careful not to smudge them. Kara just blankly and happily said, “Lena and I are soulmates. We’re meant to be… true love.”

“Okay, you’re sounding a little cheesy now. And if I’m being honest, I’m a little bit jealous too. Go home, we have a busy day of work. And you have a busy day of training,” Alex chuckled and jokingly pushed Kara towards the exit of the DEO, as she followed the path and left.

Alex crossed her arms, content with her sister’s happiness. Alex’s expression revealed a bit of sadness and envy… but hopefully, soon enough, she would meet her match. Her perfect match.

—————————

Same time, L-Corp Building

“Lena, are you sure you’re okay with me to do this report? I really don’t want to invade in your life… you’re a great friend, but I don’t want you to get angry with me,” Nia frowned, holding the pen and notebook with her clammy hands, which became sweatier by the minute… Nia was disgusted, as she looked down at her hand and squeezed it into a fist. That didn’t make the anxiety of the interview much better. It wasn’t even her interview.

“I’m fine. It’s perfectly fine, Nia. You’re my friend. I want you to get experience and be a great reporter like Kara. You have so much potential. But promise you will tell Kara about this interview before it gets written about in the paper. We’re going through some… difficulties right now. And I think she needs to hear work related things from someone else that isn’t me,” Lena tried to explain to Nia without giving too many personal details away. It was almost impossible not to tell Nia what was going on inside her head right now. If Lena told her, Nia was at risk. Not to mention, Nia and Lena would both have their minds scattered about saving the world and working for two humongous separate companies.

“I promise, Ms. Luth- sorry, Lena,” Nia paused, smiling brightly at the L-Corp owner, turning on her recording device. A simple flick of a switch, then a pen to paper, and lastly, a finger to a key of a keyboard, and the whole world would hear what Lena would have to say about the pride of her company. Rumors about Lex and her mother would continue to toxify the air, but the best thing Lena could do was to clear the air… or at least try to.


End file.
